


Instinctual

by NarryEm



Series: Fantasy Alternate Universes/Multiverse [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dry Orgasm, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes into heat.  Good thing that they're on a break for about a week. And that he has both his boyfriend and a best mate who are alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinctual

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a [Russian translation](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2489071) by [DJ_Fizzle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Fizzle/profile) , if you'd like.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: I wrote this in early 2013ish when my writing was shit compared to my current standards. I don't understand how this has so many reads because looking back, this doesn't even count as PWP cuz it's just so . . . y'know. But thanks anyways <3

Fuck, fuck, fuck, double fuck, Niall curses silently.

  _Take Me Home_ tour is in full swing and he has done something really stupid.

 He is stood on the stage, singing the last chorus on the European leg of the tour when he is suddenly hit with an overwhelming and stifling heat that rushes over his body. His body is already covered with a fine sheen of sweat from jumping around on stage but now, there's a layer of cold sweat covering his skin anew. Harry's green eyes flash his way and they darken considerably. Instantly, the back of his trousers feel damp and the front of his jeans tight.

 As an Omega, he needs to take suppressant before he goes on heat, which is, thankfully, every four months for him. But amidst the flurry of concerts, Greg’s marriage, and everything else, he has forgotten to take the bitter suppressant pills.

 When Omega goes into heat, he basically becomes a sex addict for hundred hours, something that a global superstar cannot handle.  Luckily, they are going on their well-deserved break after this concert.

 Niall growls at his stupidity and throws a million-watt smile at the crowd. He practically sprints off to the little hole where he dives into and rushes backstage. He claws at his clothes, dying to take them off.  Harry is right on his heel, hot breaths fanning over the burning skin of Niall's neck. Niall twists around impatiently to kiss Harry on the lips hungrily, conveying what his body yearns for.

 Fuck, fuck, double fuck. (Actually, he wouldn’t mind tha—) he thinks as he kisses Harry almost mindlessly.

 

Thankfully the drive back to their hotel is blissfully short. During the entire ride, Niall is attached to Harry, letting out pitiful whimpers into his mouth and grinding his raging hard-on onto Harry’s thigh to relieve of the heat somewhat. The others shoot him dirty looks, especially Zayn. Once or twice, he even thinks that he sees Zayn’s honey brown eyes turn nearly all-black with lust. But can’t be it. Niall is Harry’s omega and it’s not common for alphas to share their omegas. But some do, and it’s actually more beneficial to the omega in question, since it means double the amount of knotting, semen, and breeding for the omega. It relieves the omega faster and better, or so he's read on the net.

 But Niall isn’t thinking of that. Nope he’s not. He is not thinking about how lovely it would be to have Zayn’s lean fingers wrapped around his hips with a bruising force as his cock flares up with his knot.

 Fuck, he is.

Niall barrels through the hotel lobby and lift, scrabbling to get to his and Harry's room for the night. (For security measures, the tour management team has rented out the entire floor. It's still mind-numbing to think that they have more than enough money to di that.) Niall is just glad that he can scream out Harry's name as loud as he wants without much repurcussion--aside from incessant teasing he will get from Louis tomorrow, that is.

 "Whoa, Nialler," Harry breathed when niall slams him up against the wall. "What's got into you?"

"Not you. Too long."

 Normally, Harry is the one roughing up Niall until his head is spinnning with need and desire. So it's weird and wonderful for the alpha at the same time.

 "Want my fat knot filling you up?" Harry rasps into Niall's ear. "Split you open again and again and make you come on it? I'll make you beg for more, until you're coming dry."

 Niall whimpers as more slick drips out, drenching the back of his boxers.

 "Yes. Need-y' in-fuck-s' _hot_ \--"

 Niall sighs gratefully when Harry yanks down his jeans and boxers. The cool air is icy against his burning skin. Harry all but tears the tank top off Niall's torso and lafches on to the sharp collarbone with his teeth. With a needy and in-heat omega in the room, his teeth have sharpened, yearning to bury deep into Niall's creamy, flushed skin and re-inflict the bonding mark in his pretty little neck. Niall trembles as Harry's lips travel lower and lower, leaving a path of lovebites in their wake. Harry is still fully clothed as he wraps his cherry-tinted lips around Niall's leaking erection. The blond cries out and bucks into the welcoming warmth of Harry's mouth. Smirking, Harry sucks particularly hard on the crown before he sinks down, letting the tip graze the back of his throat. Niall swears colourfully, _so_ close to comng. Then Harry wedges in a lean forefinger, crooking it towards his prostate. And fuck, Niall can't hold back.

 He comes hard just as Harry lets go. Streaks of white paint Harry's face and that's the prettiest and sexiest thing Niall ever saw. Then, of course, Harry has to dart out his tongue and kitten-lick it off wherever the tip of his tongue can reach. His slim fingers lift up to wipe some off his forehead and proceeds to lick off Niall's release delicately.

So Niall hauls Harry up to his feet and kiss him senseless. He can feel Harry grinning like the Cheshire cat and long fingers locking into his hair. Their bodies are pressed tightly.

 "Fuck. Me." Niall pants.

"Gladly."

 Harry makes a quick work of ridding himself of his pesky clothes. Their lips reunite and this time, Harry deepens it by tongue-fucking the older boy's mouth. Niall moans shamelessly and bucks his hips onto Harry's rubbing their hard-ons together.

 The brunet lifts Niall and throws him to the bed. Immediately, Niall goes on all fours with his arse pointing at Harry. Growling in a typical alpha fashion, Harry grips Niall's waist harshly as he drives into his mate. Niall comes again, so fucking relieved to have Harry's cock shoved up inside his dripping, aching hole. But Harry doesn't stop pushing in until he is fully seated and Niall can feel his prick filling up again. He sobs, needing so much and cringing at the burn. the omega cranes his head back to kiss Harry , all tongue and teeth with little finesse.

 "Fuckin' move, Haz," he growls.

"You're wish is my command," replies Harry dorkily.

 He eases himself out and lunges forward again, causing the headboard of the end to rattle into the wall. Neither of them pay any attention to the sounds made in the room as Harry pounds into Niall and Niall thrusts his hips back for more friction. He doesn't need Harry's nimble fingers on his dick to come again, crying out his mate's name in an endless mantra.

 The alpha pulls out abruptly. He scoots to the headboard until his back is leaning on it and pulls Niall onto his lap. Getting the not-so-subtle hint, Niall gets up on his knees, poised above Harry's cock, and impales himself on the thick alpha dick. He can feel the pulses thumping through Harry's erection, the knot threatening to pop. So he rides Harry with wild abandon, wanting to feel Harry knot him up.

 

 

-

  

 

Zayn snarls into his pillow, turning over for the umpteenth time in the hotel bed. The walls are usually thin in hotels, and that's bad enough but he can smell Niall's heat pheromones all the way down the hall. He can smell the sweetly sour slick and Niall's hormone-filled sweat and the distinct smell of omega come from Niall and Harry's room.

 He wants to fuck Niall so desperately. His cock is hard and begging to be knotted inside an omega, and since Liam and Louis and bonded, it's not like they will let him join.

 But Niall and Harry, being the youngest, may be different.

 Before he is consciously aware, Zayn is stood outside their room. He used the spare key card and walks in, bracing himself for the worst.

 Fuck. Just fuck.

 Niall is bouncing up and down on Harry's cock and his entire body is drenched in sweat, the pheromones coming off extra strongly. His thigh tendons are sticking out from the strain and Zayn can see Niall's dick about to release.

 Without a clear plan on his mind, he strides across the room and climbs into the bed.  He kneels behind the omega and kisses Niall.  Harry growls out a warning but he growls back. Since he is the older alpha, he should have some semblance of authority over the younger alpha.

 As if common rules ever applied to Harry fucking Styles.

 Harry tugs at Niall’s hair, yanking his head to the side to expose the pale column of he omega's throat. He rises up and suckles on the pulse, right above faint outline of his and Niall’s bonding mark. Fresh blood oozes out of the bite mark and Niall howls as he comes on Harry’s length, slamming down harder. Harry growls, wrapping his body around Niall possessively.

 Zayn growls back again. Before long, his clothes are hurled to the ground. Completely naked and hard, the oldest boy climbs onto the crowded bed and grips the back of Niall’s bared neck. The fevered omega leans back towards his best mate. Harry doesn’t like that but why is his dick getting even harder? Zayn kisses the unoccupied side on Niall’s neck and nibbles on it, making the blond keen with desire.

 Smirking, Zayn swivels Niall around, keeping him seated on Harry’s cock. He lowers his mouth until he could wrap them around the twitching prick. Niall lets out a pitiful and needy moan as Zayn sucks long and hard. He licks at the head and the veiny underside, mapping out each sensitive spot on him. Niall tries to buck up into Zayn’s mouth and down onto Harry’s cock at the same time. Zayn lowers his tongue even more and traces the stretched rim of Niall’s entrance. The blond omega lets out a wrecked sob, coming hard. The release gets into Zayn’s hair a little and Niall swears; Zayn hates stuff getting in his hair.

 But instead of a verbal lashing, Zayn reaches up to wiping off the white substance and lick at in a languid way. Niall groans, feeling his arousal build again.

 Zayn smirks as he straightens up. Before Niall can decipher the smug expression, Zayn straddles Niall’s lap and sinks down onto Niall’s hard-again dick.

 It isn’t all that common for alphas to let themselves be penetrated, as they are dominant by nature. But once in a while, some people who were more adventurous and confident liked the switch-up. Zayn grunted at the burn but bottomed out. Niall’s eyes rolled back at the massive amounts of pleasure he was receiving.

 Harry had half a mind to shove Zayn off his mate but he lets Zayn stay, just this once. It's like watching a train wreck, as much as Harry hates it, Harry is fascinated. He bites onto Niall’s neck again as he feels his knot flaring up. He comes into Niall’s tight heat in heavy pulses. Niall screams as he empties his load inside Niall as well.

 Zayn pouts because he knows that it will be at least half an hour before Harry finishes.

 But then an idea forms in his head.

“Budge up,” he growls at the younger alpha.

Harry wants to tell him to sod off but Zayn is using his alpha commanding voice. Dripping with Niall’s come, Zayn situates himself at Niall’s hole. He then pushes in, meeting with a hell of a resistance since Niall has already got a full knot inside him. Niall all but shrieks at the painful stretch but his omega body readjusts quickly. Zayn grinds his hips, trying to minimise the burn as much as possible. Niall doesn’t want that, so he slams down onto Zayn’s erection. Getting the hint, Zayn pounds into Niall, gripping his hips firmly.

In a few minutes, Zayn growls and comes inside of Niall as well. He has a strong urge to bite Niall and mark him up but he knows that Harry will be so pissed at him after. So he settles for sucking a dark bruise on Niall’s shoulder.

 It takes an hour for both of them to finish completely and when they do, Niall has come a dozen times or so; the last three times, he comes dry, sobs wrecking his throat from the burning pleasure. His heat-fever is starting to break, the unnatural red glow in his cheeks fading gradually.

 Drifting off to sleep, he cuddles both Harry and Zayn to his chest. Hopefully, this wasn’t a one-time thing.


End file.
